


Cantabile

by Atalto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A hint of dom/sub, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Cunnilingus, Don’t copy to another site, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, My first nsfw so watch out, Overuse of extended metaphors, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, fem!shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalto/pseuds/Atalto
Summary: Shiro’s been working pretty much non-stop since the war ended, and it’s doesn’t look like it’s relenting anytime soon. There’s always stuff to be done, and it’s verging on just being too much-It’s a good thing Lance is here to help(Fem!Shance post-s8 where no one dies, feat. Comfort sex, a very tired Shiro, and Lance who just wants to spoil her girlfriend)





	Cantabile

**Author's Note:**

> Well I think we all knew this day would come.
> 
> My first smutfic - yay?
> 
> I hope this is okay for y’all! It has been read through by the lovely kitty, so hopefully I haven’t messed up!
> 
> Thank you for your support and patience - enjoy!(?)

It has been a long day.

Between the Recata warlord being an argumentative asshole and the nightmares that have been plaguing her mind for the past week, Shiro's exhausted. It's a horrible, deep set exhaustion that she can feel in her bones, writing and jarring, stabbing knives into her muscles with each movement, and she hates it. It's like wearing a metal band around her head, squeezing and tightening and-

It's not worth thinking about.

With a huff, she practically tumbles into her quarters, and instantly breathes relief at the darkness that embraces her. To her tired eyes, it's wonderful, and the buzzing noise of the Atlas blurs into a gentle hum in the background as the door slides shut behind her.

It also leads to her collapsing on the bed in front of her, not even bothering to move the blanket.

"You're doing that thing again."

She glances up from her seat at the end of the bed, taking in the sudden figure in the bright light of the doorway. From here, the figure is haloed like an angel, almost painful to Shiro's tired eyes but so, so beautiful.

"Lance," she breathes, unable to help the tired smile that spreads over her face as her girlfriend makes her way into the room, "I- sorry."

Lance laughs gently, a bell that melts Shiro like butter. "Don't apologise," she says quietly, moving to perch on the bed next to Shiro, "has it been a day?"

"Yeah." She snorts at her own bluntness, reaching up to run the prosthetic through overgrown hair. "Yeah, something like that."

Next to her, Lance chuckles, tucking an arm around Shiro and pulling her against her side. "Wanna' talk about it?" Lance prompts, squeezing Shiro reassuringly.

"It's fine-"

"Shiro," Lance interrupts, and Shiro doesn't have to look up to see the concerned frown on her face, "talk to me babe."

A sigh escapes her lips, and Shiro can't help but lean on her shoulder, taking one of Lance's hands in her own.  
"It's just been non-stop," she admits, letting Lance press a kiss to the top of her head, "if it's not new allies being picky, it's arguments on the Atlas, it's an engine failure, or a new tactic, or experimental weaponry that Allura's made, or-" she stops at Lance squeezing her side again, pressing a kiss to the prosthetic, and breath fills her lungs for what feels like the first time in a week- "I just haven't had time to stop."

There's a thoughtful, pensive silence between them, coloured by the deep breaths that Shiro takes, helped through by Lance who has moved away from her waist to rub circles in her back. The touch is almost electric, the drag of her fingertips intensified by something in Shiro's brain that screams and craves intimacy. It's almost like fire, but not quite; it's much more like the hot stones from the spa that Lance took them to on their last earth spot, straddling the gap between burning and a lovely, searing heat that turns Shiro's body to mush at the touch. She's aware of her skin prickling, of herself slowly leaning more and more into Lance's gentle touch like a lost man in the desert, thanking every god under the stars for the oasis of love that currently has her in her arms.

This touch is heightened even further by Lance, who's decided to start pressing slow, languid kisses to the side of Shiro's head, tightening her grip on Shiro's hand with each kiss. It's hypnotic, her eyes fluttering shut in time with each touch.

"Sounds like you need to relax," Lance whispers, voice smooth as honey as Shiro feels a relaxed breath slip through her lips, "I- is this okay?"

Shiro nods, letting a hum rumble through her chest as eyes bat open again.  
"Yeah," she says, hardly aware of her own voice, "yeah it is."

It's then that Lance hums, moving to tip her slightly backwards into a much more comfortable position than her previous hunch. Shiro goes willingly, letting Lance throw one leg over her lap and perching on her thighs. Her one hand never move from Shiro's back, maintaining the voltage that seems to spark from her finger tips, and her free hand reaches up to course through Shiro's hair slowly, almost torturously so. It takes a moment of giggles and grumps from the knots in Shiro's ponytail, but it's with a flourish that Lance pulls out Shiro's hair tie, and instantly sets to work on running her fingers through the snowy strands.

"You don't understand how happy it makes me to see you maintaining your hair," Lance admits with a smile, twisting one particularly long lock around her finger with enough force to make Shiro notice, but not enough, never enough to hurt, "It's so soft - have you been using that hair mask I made?"

"Only for you," Shiro replies with a small smile, eyes averting in an attempt to hide the blush that's settling on her face from the praise, "what can I say, you inspire me."

Lance, apparently, can't hold back a loving laugh, letting the curl of hair fall against Shiro's back as her hand gently card back across her head to rest on her cheek.

"I'm honoured," she states with a proud grin, a silly show of confidence that Shiro positively beams at, "I can't believe I got my workaholic, Captain girlfriend actually take care of herself-"

"Don't let it get to your head," Shiro interrupts, but the smile never leaves her face, "I'm yet to use that scrub you ordered me - I still have no idea what it does, nor what half the words mean."

Lance just shrugs happily, and moves her other hand around to play with the hem of Shiro's uniform. The sudden lack of touch is almost startling, but it's replaced by deft fingers taking off her belt and throwing it off the side of the bed.  
"Maybe later I'll show you how it works," Lance says with a hum, and Shiro sucks in a breath as cold fingers connect with the sensitive skin of her stomach, "but for now, may I continue?"

It's not quite static that floods her veins, but something else, like the racing of her heart in her ears and in her chest, warm and intoxicating and so unexplainably Lance.

"Yes," Shiro breathes, eyes locking with a deep green-flecked-blue that she just wants to drown in, "please."

Before she even has time to fully finish her words, lips press to hers, soft and smooth as she feels her eyes shut once more; Lance takes control, allowing Shiro to let her head lull into the hand supporting her, and all sensation seems to fade away except the blaze of lips on lips. Lance presses closer, hotter, harder, but never faster, a gradual adagio pace that rips a moan from Shiro's throat, scent of coconuts and engine grease filling the air that could only be Lance.

Her eyes flick open for a second as Lance pulls away for a breath, and all she can see is beauty.

And then she returns, suddenly faster and harder, tongue poking out to run across Shiro's bottom lip in question; Shiro opens her mouth happily in an overwhelming yes, and Lance hums as she leans in further, hot and heavy as her tongue slides in to map out just whereabouts she's arrived. The hand on her stomach has started working it's way up, undoing button after button until the reprocessed air hits heated skin.

Shiro is fairly sure that this is what heaven is like.

Lance then pulls away, coaxing a whine that boarders on a plea from Shiro, and her eyes open to see a wicked smile on the other woman's face. She's still immaculate somehow, only the slightest of hairs out of place to suggest that she's done anything, particularly compared to how frazzled Shiro feels. It's almost unfair, how Lance's uniform is still barely creased yet Shiro's is hanging off her shoulders limply.

"Arms up," Lance instructs, tugging the sleeve out of the prosthetic port whilst pulling the other over her arm, "there, thank you."

There's a gentle thump as her jacket hits the floor as a hand slides up her shoulder, moving to cup her jaw. Shiro can't help but all but jump into another kiss, instantly fixing her own hands around Lance's lithe waist. This time they meet half way, Lance's own groan breathless and heavy against her mouth.

She hardly notices the fingers on her back again, fumbling with the elastic of her sports bra, before lips leave hers once again to tug the bra over her head.

"Even better," Lance whispers against her lips, " _free the titty-_ "

A laugh rips from Shiro's chest at that, almost matching Lance's own giggle, knocking their foreheads together until their noses bump and Shiro can't see anything but Lance.

"Well I sure am feeling free now," Shiro replies sarcastically, fighting the slight breathlessness to roll her eyes, "thanks for that."

Lance grins, and pecks her nose. "You love me really."

A peck turns into another, and another, before Shiro can't help but chase her lips almost hungrily, letting Lance trail her fingers across scarred skin until she feels two hands cup her breasts tenderly.

It's embarrassing to admit that she's forced to break the kiss there and then, chest heaving for breath as Lance squeezes her boobs gently, taking her sensitive nipples between her fingers and rolling them in time with an imaginary andante. There's this heat in her stomach that she hasn't felt for a long time, curling and writhing with each drag of nails across pebbled nipples, and a groan slips past her throat like chocolate, smooth and sweet as Lance hums in appreciation.

And then the hands go, and she feels herself whine, the sudden lack of sensation almost painful as she grinds down against the bed, body tense in Lance's arms.  
The closest she can describe it is like fog, icy cold mist clouding everything except Lance, and this want, this _need_ -

"Sounds like someone's a little wound up," Lance says, smirk nearly apparent in her voice, and Shiro finally glances up to see her pushing off the bed, "I'm gonna' go sort myself out - I'll be back in a second, get comfortable."

She leaves with a wink, and one final lingering kiss before she turns to the small ensuite, leaving Shiro on the bed with a burning under her skin and and the taste of Lance on her tongue.

It's almost like muscle memory after that. This happens often, Lance being nearly obsessed with germs and doing all she can to not give Shiro _another_ yeast infection, so Shiro gradually gets to her feet. She's shaky, but she knew she would be, sensitivity alighting her muscles like sparklers as she shucks off trousers and underwear, dumping them unceremoniously in a small pile with her jacket and bra.

It's probably not the most sexy thing in the universe, settling herself in a small nest of pillows whilst waiting for Lance to prepare a finger cot or three, but it's so honestly them that she wouldn't have it any other way.

That, and Lance loves to rile her up and then make her wait for the reward. It's slightly amazing how slick she is, heat in her stomach calmer but present as she closes her eyes and listens to Lance taking as long as humanly possible to prepare herself. The need for contact is almost unbearable, and it takes what feels like an inhuman amount of energy to not grind down again; hopefully Lance won't mind as she reaches one hand down, just to press one finger to her entrance to see how damp she is-

"I knew you couldn't wait," a voice suddenly interrupts jokingly, and she snaps her hand away as Lance makes her way to climb onto the bed, "all of this, just for me-"

"I heard one of the ensigns call me a snack this week," Shiro suggests weakly, looking up as where Lance has seated herself between her spread legs.

"An insult," Lance replies simply, moving to drum her fingers up and down the inside of Shiro's thigh, "everyone should know that you're the whole godamn meal."

It's suddenly emphasised by Lance dipping her head dramatically and sucking a spot on her thigh, holding it for a few, mindblowing seconds as Shiro feels her legs quiver with the strain of not shutting immediately from the sensitivity. A staggered breath ghosts her lips as Lance pulls away with a pop, moving onto suck another one just above it. Each time she drags her teeth over the new mark, just between possessive and proud, and Shiro loves it, craves it, wants each bruise and each mark that Lance will place on her skin, and moves one hand to mingle in Lance's still tied-back hair.

"Oi, hands off," Lance grumbles, but there's no anger in her voice as Shiro removes her hand playfully, "let the master do her work, you'll get your fun."

"You're taking too long," Shiro whines, earning a laugh from Lance as she shifts on the bed, "Lance, please-"

Lance just clicks her tongue. "Man, who would've thought that simple little Lance could get the mighty Atlas Captain to beg?"

"Lance!"

It's then that Lance shoots her a confident smirk, one that Shiro really should recognise as foreshadowing by now, before her head disappears between Shiro's legs and oh god-

There's immediately a warmth on her clit, slow and torturous as Lance drags her tongue around it, deft and hot, before it laps gently against it in small kitten licks that drive Shiro absolutely wild every single time. A loud, uncensored moan sears from her throat as the contact, and her breaths seem to come in heaves as Lance continues her pace, too slow to be rough but each lick of her tongue sending shockwaves through her nerves. It's unrelenting, Lance only ever stopping to suck on her clit loudly, lips wrapping around it noisily as Shiro pants, before returning to the small licks that begin to travel down, down, down, until there's a broad lick against her entrance.

And oh god, it's wonderful. She nearly screams as Lance dips her tongue into her entrance, hot and huge and explorative as it presses against her walls. The heat in her stomach that's been lying in wait roars into life, twisting and coiling as Lance's tongue searches for that one spot, stretching against muscle and slick as it pokes and taunts at the orgasm that's building in her groin.  
She still won't speed up though, keeping her tongue sliding in and out at the same languid pace that's making Shiro's muscles nearly spasm with desperation. She's nearly, nearly there, now unable to stop herself from grinding down onto the tongue inside her, chasing that wondrous, sweet release-

Until Lance pulls her tongue out with a knowing drag.

Shiro feels tears prick at her eyes, the only thing stopping her from chasing the air being two hands that have clamped around her hips, pressing her hard into the mattress.

"Stop trying to do work," she hears Lance taunt, flicking one eye open to see her slick-covered grin glistening in the room's dim light, "leave this to me for once, yeah?"

"Then maybe you should get on with it," Shiro replies through heaving breaths, reaching up to slide sweaty hair out of her eyes, but Lance just laughs sweetly, pressing a tender kiss to her stomach.

"And I keep telling you to wait," Lance repeats in a sing-song, and Shiro would hate the smugness on her face if it wasn't quite so hot, "trust me."

Shiro falls back against the pillows. "Fine."

Lance replies with an appreciative pat on her thigh, before the unmistakeable feeling of fingers passing past labia and folds immediately brings the fire to life. It swirls past her clit, taking the same path as Lance's tongue before it, but Shiro never accounted for the pads that begin to rub small circles into the nub. It's at the midway point between rough and not enough, just the perfect whirlpool of sensation that causes stars to appear in the darkness of Shiro's eyelids. The fire wants to beg, to plead for the speed that she knows she wants, but she also knows that Lance isn't one to relinquish that easily, at least not until the wave in her gut is nearly at collapse and she's moaning into the thick air above her.

"Lance, please-"

Lance answers by stopping again, and Shiro moans in frustration, back arching away from the bed as Lance traces swirls on her overheated skin.

"Hey, Shiro?"

Shiro cracks one eye open, taking in Lance before her.

Lance, who's currently licking the slick of her two fingers slowly, blue locking with grey as she sucks any residue left on her hands. Her uniform is flecked with what looks spit stains, and Shiro can to little but moan weakly as Lance's fingers slide out of her mouth with an obscene string of spit attached to the tips.

"Relax," she urges with a grin, returning her fingers to draw diamonds around her clit, swiping over it as Shiro jolts from the oversensitivity.

Her fingers mingle in the growing slick around her hole, tracing the ring of muscle teasingly as if she's purposely trying to make Shiro whimper with each fake dip into it, before slowly pushing one finger in. It's almost not enough, singular finger feeling thin as Lance presses the pad of it to her walls, at least until Lance curls it strongly within her, and the heat cries like a beast in her gut.

"More," Shiro croaks, hands twisting and ruffling the bedsheets below her, "Lance, please, I'm so close-"

"Once more," Lance promises, finger retracting almost fully as it teases another whine from Shiro, "think you can handle it babe?"

Shiro nods defiantly - she knows she could definitely say no, and Lance would probably let her cum immediately, but there's also no fun in that.

Lance grins, and Shiro mirrors her smile as she relaxes against the bed again, placing her feet solid on a bed and framing Lance between her knees.

"Ready?" Lance prompts, and Shiro barely has time to breathe a yes before she feels two fingers in her cunt, rocking slowly as the wet sounds of slick and skin fill the quarters. It's instantly overwhelming, and it's wonderful; all she can feel is the movement of Lance's fingers fucking her, each slam into that one spot grows both the wave and the cry that's building in the back of her throat. It's fiery and sweet all at once, electric and wet and wonderful.

It's growing again, the crest of orgasm that's building and building and rising in her groin with each piston of Lance's fingers.  
And then Lance pulls her fingers out with a squelch, and the wave collapses back into the tide with a cry.

"You've done so well," Lance assures, Shiro reaching one boneless arm up to wipe a stray tear from her cheek, "ready for the last bit?"

"I've been ready for half an hour," Shiro replies with a weak laugh, as Lance pokes her tongue out playfully, "but yes, please."

Lance just grins, pressing one final kiss to her navel before lowering herself back to the bed again. "Your wish is my command," she jokes, quirking an eyebrow as Shiro chuckles.

And then, she officially enters heaven. The immediate heat around her folds is intense, Lance's hot breath on it again as her lips wrap around her clit with just enough pressure to elicit a loud moan, small licks interspaced with the pressure of Lance occasionally sucking. Shiro's eyes slam shut, unable to stop the pants and moans that escape her mouth with each touch.

And then two fingers enter her again, this time working at a much faster speed that shoots through Shiro like lightening, pressing right into her g-spot with each piston. Lance's name is on her lips like a prayer, moaned and cried as the heat flares and coils once, again, spring-loaded as Lance licks and thrusts and-

The wave crashes through her, a tsunami in her veins as Lance's name becomes the only thought she can remember, orgasm finally, finally releasing. There's supernovae behind her eyelids, and not enough oxygen in the room.

Lance, a blessing, milks her through it, fingers still moving through the influx of slick and cum that Shiro is pretty sure she's just soaked the bedsheets with. Each movement sends quakes through her, until her legs are quivering so much she can't physically keep them up anymore, until her back aches from arching away from the bed.

It's only once she exhales loudly, shaking and gripping the bedsheets, that Lance slowly pulls out. She's so sensitive it's nearly painful, and the pop of lips detaching from clit echoes around the room. Lance finishes with one final lick of her entrance, cum and slick mixing with what's already on her face and tongue, and it's incredibly hot in a way that Shiro can't quite describe.

"Hey," she hears Lance whisper as she's getting up from the bed, "you okay?"

Shiro can only imagine quite how blissed out she looks, but she now certainly feels exhausted.

"I'm great," Shiro replies with an honest grin, deep breaths heaving her chest as she reaches out to Lance, "that was - thank you, so much."

Lance smiles honestly, a satisfaction glinting in her eyes. "My pleasure," she says, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about me," Lance interrupts, pushing her jacket into the washing chute as she makes her way into the bathroom again to retrieve a small washcloth, "you can pay me back another time, tonight was about you."

Shiro is being somewhat honest if she said she has never felt more in love.

It takes a little while to clean up, between Lance washing her face off and the two of them having to change the top sheet, but it's worth it once Shiro finally clambers into bed, instantly wrapping an arm around Lance next to her.

"I love you," she admits, and Lance just beams down at her. Their kiss still tastes slightly of the combination of slick and cum that lingers in Lance's mouth, stale and a little bit salty, but Shiro really doesn't care.

"I love you too," Lance replies, "now sleep, you deserve it."

She gets the best night's sleep she's had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y’all for reading!  
> If you have any feedback on how to improve incase there is a next time, please DM me on Twitter or Tumblr! Thank you!
> 
> (Also I really really really wanna write more f/f after this - watch out for some of that coming your way once I’m done with v-Day exchanges)


End file.
